


Little Wolf

by marvelite0202



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 12 Year Old OFC, Assassins, Child Assassins, Gen, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red Room (Marvel), S.H.I.E.L.D., Young Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelite0202/pseuds/marvelite0202
Summary: A young looking man with a metal arm is in trouble as he runs from Hydra and the past he isn't ready to face.Meanwhile a kid from the Red Room, now living in New York, finds her past unraveling and coming back.Starts right after CA:TWS with mentions of the Helicarriers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello nice to meet you. My (nick)name is Wills and this is my first publicly shared fic. So please if you have any helpful advice I would appreciate a comment :)  
> Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: the words in Italics means that it is spoke in a different language. In this chapter it is Russian.

It all started when she was born. Maybe even before her birth. But we’ll start from the day everything went to hell in D.C.

She didn’t know her birthday, but the scientists at S.H.I.E.L.D said she was about nine when they first met her. That was three years ago.  
Now, she was standing in front of the TV, in her little flat in Queens, watching the footage of one of the three Helicarriers colliding into the Triskelion. Watching the footage of the man with the metal arm, fight one of her friends, Steve, who was a great artist just like her. Seeing the video of the metal-armed man brought all her past rushing back. But she pushed it away. She didn’t need it now, but she knew she would later.  
The chaos with the Helicarriers happened yesterday. But she kept the eight o’clock news channel on in case there was any more news she needed to know. She had already called Natasha, one of the people she trusted, to check she was okay. Natasha had told her that Steve would be okay, and also the fact that he had survived only because he had been pulled out of the Potomac. By none other than the metal-armed man. Which meant he was coming for her.  
The list of people she trusted was extremely short and eventually also became the list of people she genuinely cared about. The list consisted of Steve, Clint, Natasha, Phil and Fury. But she called Fury by his first name unlike everyone else.  
It was the inescapable floorboards outside her front door that alerted her to a visitor. Even she couldn’t stop those floorboards from creaking. She was the only person living this floor so if anyone came up that last set of stairs, it was usually to meet her. There was then a knock on her front door. She stealthily made her way to the door, picking up a pistol on the way there and putting her ear against the door.  
“Who’s there?”  
“Um, Nat sent me to check on you. My name is Sam, Sam Wilson.”  
He didn’t sound familiar, but she jerked the door open anyway. Nat had told her she would check in with her.  
He had a gun in his jacket, but other than that no other weapons. She raised an eyebrow at Sam, standing awkwardly outside her door.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you Alex?”  
“Yep. You can tell Natalia I’m fine, but that I’ll be moving locations soon, now that Hydra is out in the open. Thank you.”  
“No problem. I’ll pass the message on.” He nodded and headed back across the landing and began to step down the stairs. Alex watched him until he disappeared from sight, before pulling back in and shutting the door. She yanks her favourite knife, a Gerber Mark II, out of a reinforced dart board, takes several steps away, before whirling around and flinging it back into it’s original place, the bullseye.  
She huffed, bored, and strode to the only bedroom in her apartment before walking in and slamming the door behind her.  
*** 

He watched the man with the wings as he exited the apartment building he had been watching the past six hours. His right arm was burning with the pain of a broken bone but he ignored it. He shifted slightly on the ground of the dumpster alley he was sitting in and pulled on the hood of his hoodie to conceal his face better. The only weapon he had on him was a small knife in the heel of his boot. He felt naked without his usual array other weapons that were always on him.

***

Two hours later, Alex, tired of staring at her bedroom ceiling with no sign of sleep, got up and made her way to the kitchen deciding she would make herself some hot chocolate because it was unusually cold that night. She didn’t bother putting on the lights because she knew where everything was exactly. As she finished stirring her cup, a snap of thunder sounded in the distance. She glanced to the window and walked over to it. Parting the curtain she peaked through them and watched the only tree on her street bend in the ferocious wind that was currently blowing. Two seconds later a torrent of rain poured down onto the desolate street. Seeing this weather she smiled to herself. He hated being cold. Alex knew he would seek shelter as soon as he could. She touched the piece of metal hanging from her neck as she continued to watch the raindrops shatter into a million tinier drops upon their impact to the ground.

*** 

He shivered violently, struggling to stop thinking about how the rain was soaking into his hair and trickling down his neck. His shivering was causing his arm to make a jittery whirring noise. He stood up, fed up with the cold, and moved silently towards the entrance of the apartment building.

*** 

Ever since Alex had been young, really young, she had always been different. The first difference they observed was easy. She was smaller than the other kids in size.  
The second difference took longer for them to figure out. When the children were four they learned their fighting stance. But the time they were five and a half, they could list of three different ways to kill a human. When they were six they had their first kills. The first kills were fluffy golden retriever puppy. The fifteen other children did it without flinching. They all knew that if they did not obey they would be punished. Alex, however, was the only one who refused. After a severe punishment, only then did she do it. Even as a kid she knew there was something very wrong about hurting something that had done no wrong to her. That was the second aspect that set her apart from the other children.  
There was an unspoken rule that they must never care, just obey. She was the only silent defier of that rule.  
When they turned six, they had a tournament. The teachers of the Room, the Masters, as they were called, paired up the strongest with the weakest, and the weakest with the strongest. And pitted them against each other.  
The first matches were too quick. The weakest fell and the stronger advanced. It was a human made “Survival of the Fittest.”  
Just as the Masters suspected, one of the favourites, Alyona, defeated Victor by snapping his neck in the second semifinal fight, Alex having won the first. She had avoided killing any of the others, only knocking them unconscious. Alyona, suffering a broken rib, broken jaw and twisted ankle, shuffled of the mat. It was during that fight that Alex noticed a figure standing in the far side of the room. He was standing in a darkened corner, but she could make out his sturdy frame leaning against the gray walls. Long, almost shoulder length hair, seemed to add to his mysteriousness. Pale gray-blue eyes flitted over the room, the only part of him moving. Unknown people were not common here. Before she could think up of a logical reason to explain why he was there, her name was being called.  
_“Alexis! Come.”_ She was beckoned to the middle of the mat. She took a breath and squared her shoulders. Alyona was a whole eight inches taller than Alex. They had never sparred each other before. They had however shared meals when the other was being punished, and blankets when it was too cold.  
Both girls showed no emotion. They squared up facing each other, raising their fists.  
_“One, two, three!”_

***

She focused on the sound around her, listening to the rain and the thunder from her small flat window.  
Creak.  
She opened her eyes.  
_Creak._  
She smiled slightly. Even he couldn’t escape those dratted floorboards. Knowing him, he was probably getting annoyed by that fact.  
She turned towards the door but didn’t move from her spot.  
Knock.  
One single tap. She moved to the door and twisted the doorknob as she flicked the lock.  
And pulled the door open.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Let me know if I should continue.


End file.
